


Wrong Signature

by Bionic_Egypt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Happy late Valentine's Day, Marinette screws up, Reveal, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionic_Egypt/pseuds/Bionic_Egypt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could she have been so stupid? Now Adrien would think that the flowers were from Ladybug!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong Signature

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! My first Miraculous fic! Sorry if anyone’s OOC or anything; I wrote this during class and really wanted to post it for my new favorite fandom! (Also, cross posted on Fanfiction.net) Thanks and enjoy Wrong Signature.

“Ladybug!” a little girl holding a picture and a pen cried. “Will you sign this please?” 

Ladybug smiled at the girl. She and Chat Noir were at a press conference of sorts –basically it was just an excuse for fans to come meet their heroes. She didn’t mid the eager Parisian; at least, not when she wasn’t about to change back into Marinette.

Ladybug signed the girl’s photo, adding a tiny image of the spotted insect beside her name. The girl squealed in delight before asking Chat for the same. He obliged, adding a paw print after his signature. Ladybug was certain that they’d just made the little girl’s month.

After the girl came dozens of other fans, some asking for both their autographs while others just asked for one. Ladybug was pleased to see the number of people asking for Chat Noir’s autograph. He needed to see that he was loved by Paris just as much as she was.

Finally, after nearly four hours of signing papers, taking pictures, and answering questions, Ladybug and Chat Noir had to take their leave. It was getting late and they had school tomorrow.

-0-

Marinette actually showed up to school early the next day, a rarity for the girl. But she had a reason for her uncharacteristic behavior: the flower sale fundraiser. The school was selling flowers that students could send to their classmates, complete with a note tied to the stem. This was her chance to get Adrien to notice her! She had to get this right.

Marinette dashed to the foldout table where the sale was taking place. Two buckets of flowers rested atop the table, while a teacher sat behind it. This was it. This was her one big chance. She couldn’t screw this up.

“Pick your flower, write your classmate’s information on the front of the card, and add a message inside if you want to,” the teacher instructed.

Marinette nodded before browsing the blooms. Which one would be best to send to Adrien? Eventually, her eyes rested on a perfect red rose. It was such a deep color that the center almost seemed black. That was it. That was the flower for Adrien.

She plucked the rose from the bucket and began filling out the front of the card: name of student, fifth class, grade level. Then, taking a deep breath, Marinette signed the inside of the card as quickly as she could. No use getting nervous and messing it up, after all. She handed them both to the teacher, who tied the card to the stem before asking for the small fee for the flower. Marinette paid readily, giddy that she’d finally done something right.

-0-

Fifth period came much too soon and yet not soon enough. Marinette was jittery with nerves. What if Adrien didn’t like it? What if he didn’t like her? Oh, why did she buy that stupid flower?!

Just when Marinette was about to explode, the flowers were delivered by an underclassman. She saw the rose she’d bought resting in the middle of the huge bouquet the student held. This was it. Adrien was about to receive the flower she got him.

Of course, most of the flowers were for Adrien, and most of them were from Chloe. In fact, he didn’t get to Marinette’s rose until the very end of class. She held her breath as he picked it up off the desk and opened the card. Confusion blossomed on his face as he read the signature. Why was he confused? Then she saw it. The name on the card.

Ladybug.

NO! How could she have been so stupid?! Now Adrien would think that the flower came from Ladybug! Not that he was wrong, technically, but that wasn’t the point!

While Marinette was having her silent freak out, Adrien stared at the signature written on the notecard. That was, without a doubt, Ladybug’s signature. He’d gotten one of his fans to snag him an autograph from his Lady the night before and had spent hours memorizing it.

How had she discovered his identity? They’d both agreed not to reveal who they were until they both wanted to, which he’d stuck to faithfully. So how had she figured it out on her own?

Unless she hadn’t.

Maybe Ladybug actually liked him as Adrien. That would figure, wouldn’t it? That’s why she didn’t like Chat Noir like he liked her. Adrien lifted the flower to his nose and inhaled the soft scent.

“Thank you, my Lady,” he breathed to the petals.

One day soon, he would be able to tell the girl behind the mask how he truly felt about her.


	2. Wrong Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug gets a call from Chat telling her to meet him atop the Eiffel Tower. Imagine her surprise when she finds a flower and a note thanking her for the rose she gave Adrien that very same day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second chapter! I got such nice reviews on the first one that I decided to turn this into a reveal fic! Granted, this is probably going to suck, but hey, at least I tried, right? So, without further ado, please enjoy Wrong Response.

Ladybug swung up to the very top of the Eiffel Tower late that night, following Chat Noir’s insistent request that there was something very important she had to see. Whatever it was, she was tired and she just wanted to get this over with. Today had been awful, what with the whole mistake with the flower she gave Adrien and all. 

Ugh, when would she stop being such a goof and messing everything up?! She had the perfect opportunity to tell Adrien how she really felt, and now he thought that Ladybug was in love with him! Well, he wasn’t wrong, but he didn’t know what Marinette was Ladybug, now did he?

She was so distracted, in fact, that by the time she got to the top of the tower, she almost missed the reason Chat wanted her to be there. She landed stealthily, though nearly gave away her position in shock when she saw what awaited her. Whatever she had been expecting, this wasn’t it.

A single beam of moonlight fell upon a perfect tulip, a note tied to its stem.

Ladybug knelt gently and picked up the flower, noting the beautiful dark lines through the variegated tulip’s petals. Who would’ve guessed Chat was such a romantic? She knew that he was the only one this could be from. With a half-smile, Ladybug began reading the note. What she read, however, made the smile vanish.

Thank you for the purr-fect rose, my Lady. Guess you really do love me!

Oh no. She didn’t . . . did she?

If anyone had been listening, they would have heard a string of very creative curses launched off the Eiffel Tower as the heroine of Paris yelled herself hoarse.

-0-

The next day, Marinette stalked up to the blond model before class, the tulip and the card in her hands. She slammed them both down on the desk before him, interrupting his conversation with Nino about some movie they were going to see.

“What. Even,” she forced out, her voice strained from her angry shouting earlier.

“Oh, hey Marinette,” Adrien greeted. “What’s . . . huh?” He forgot what he was going to say as he saw the familiar card and flower lying on his desk. Where had she gotten that? Unless . . .

“He’s you?” the girl rasped. “You’re him?”

“You’re her?” he returned, shock evident in his voice.

Nino looked between the two of them, very confused. What were they talking about? And why did Marinette sound like a cat caught in a blender? In fact, since when could Marinette talk to Adrien without stuttering? He wished Alya was here to see this. She’d be so proud of her little Mari. 

Unaware of Nino’s silent confusion, the duo of heroes was entrapped in an epic stare-down. Neither of them could really believe what they had just discovered. They found each other! They were in the same class! Eventually, Adrien offered Marinette a very familiar Cheshire grin.

“Well, my Lady, this is a paw-sitively miraculous turn of events,” he mused.

Marinette’s anger melted away as she let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. Alright, she mused silently. She could handle this. Adrien was her silly little kitty. If she thought about it, she could kind of see it. They were both gentlemen when it counted, and she trusted Chat with her life, so why shouldn’t this be a great thing? Adrien was in love with her alter ego, which sort of meant Adrien was in love with her.

So preoccupied was Marinette that she didn’t even think before she responded, just as she would have in costume.

“Just stop with your puns, alley cat,” she chuckled, giving him a half grin. “But thanks for the flower. I really do love it.”

Adrien grinned widely at her words. His Lady –his Princess –was standing in front of him, smiling and engaging in playful banter. This was the most perfect day after Valentine’s Day he’d ever had.

Then he heard the screams.

Both his and Marinette’s heads whipped around, eyes focusing on the source of the distressed sound. Was it another akuma? Was it Hawkmoth? What was happening? When they saw who screamed, as well as took in the look of pure excitement on her face, they realized that it wasn’t an attack.

Seconds later, both of them were tackled to the ground by an over enthusiastic Alya, who had just watched the whole thing go down from the doorway. Nino, still safely in his seat, laughed at what he had just witnessed. He honestly had no idea what was going on, but judging by the smiles on both the blond’s and the raven’s faces, he figured that whatever happened next would be great. 

As long as Alya didn’t strangle them to death first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this got random about halfway through, and for that I apologize. Fun fact, though: giving someone a variegated tulip means you think they have beautiful eyes. I figured this fit for Adrien/Chat Noir’s thoughts about Ladybug. Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~C

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by the fundraiser my own school does every year around Valentine’s Day. They used to do a ‘Crush Pop for your Crush’ thing, but they switched to flowers (I actually bought myself a soda that year, which I still think is lame, but oh well. I was thirsty.). Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~C


End file.
